Friends for Life
by anime-fangirl-o.0-vm
Summary: One shot! Mikan and Natsume are the best of friends now. Will they try to step to the whole next level or just pretend numb with their feelings for each other? Mikan's POV


Summary: One shot! Mikan and Natsume are the best of friends now. Will they try to step to the whole next level or just pretend numb with their feelings for each other?

Dedicated to my friend, Janine.

Disclaimer: I don't own GA.

* * *

**Friends for Life**

_**F**__riendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain._

_It's not something you learn in school. _

_But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything_

_Muhammad Ali_

It's been 2 years and a half ever since I entered Alice Academy. I'm so happy that I became a single star now, and I don't have to do what a no star does anymore.

Everything seems to be the same, except that Natsume and I am closer. With the occasional arguing and wrestling, we still manage to get over it after a couple of minutes. Ever since the incident with Reo and the AAO, I was more determined to change Natsume. With lots of efforts and patience, Natsume can laugh and smile freely now revealing his true handsome features.

Wait… Did I just said that?

Anyways, Hotaru is not my only best friend anymore, but Natsume as well. Speaking of Hotaru- she and Ruka-pyon are now a couple. I don't actually know how that happened, but it did! I'm happy for both of them. And since they're together now, I spent most of my time with Natsume until one day…

Natsume and I were strolling around the park, when we met this beautiful girl that is a year older than me. Natsume started courting her and they became the hottest couple in campus.

The summer started off slowly, with Natsume telling me all about her girlfriend. We spent less time with each other. We only greet each other with a wave and sometimes a 'hi.'

I envy the girl so much, but I don't know why. I'm very proud of Natsume for having a beautiful and nice girlfriend, but my heart keeps on aching whenever I think of him.

I don't know what I'm feeling, but all I know is that I want it to disappear in my life.

Weeks have passed and still nothing really changed. I went to Central Town that day, and just looked at every store that interests my eyes.

Finally, I got tired and sat on one of the benches of Central Town.

I watched the blue sky with all its glory until it turns scarlet. It looks so peaceful to see and it even tempted me to stay just to watch it's beauty for awhile. I stretched my arms and smiled into the sky thanking it for comforting me even though it didn't really do anything to help me with my heart problem.

I was about to go inside the bus to leave Central Town when a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see who the rude person was and to my surprise, it was Natsume.

I saw tears rolling down his eyes. I was shock to see the famous flame caster actually crying in front of me. I asked him what was wrong, but he only hugged me tightly.

I comforted him for about an hour or two and he finally said that her girlfriend dumped him.

The following days were horrible for me; Natsume wouldn't even eat and he wouldn't smile anymore.

I was now desperate to cure natsume once again like I did before. I tried making him laugh by humiliating myself in front of other students.

It did worked, then I thought- if this is the cause of a heart break then I should help him forget everything about her girlfriend. It's the only way for him to start over again. I want to help because he is my friend…my best friend.

Summer is about to end, with me trying to get Natsume's ex-girlfriend out of his mind. We spent hours talking with each other. Most of the time I would comfort him and just enjoy each others' company. Over the rest of the summer, both of us were single, so we spent of our time together. Late at night, we would meet at cafes and just talk for hours.

We grew even closer that summer. I only wondered why our friendship had to get so close now, as we were going to have different classes after summer.

As I left that Saturday morning to go back to my room with Natsume on hand. I felt my heart beating fast.

I kept wondering what was wrong with me during our short walk towards my dorm. Is it Natsume holding my hand? I don't know why…

When we finally reached my room I looked into his crimson eyes and blushed. I turned away and thanked him for the great day. I was about to open my door when he suddenly pulled me towards his body.

Everything was happening too fast. Until I realized Natsume kissed me on the lips.

I smiled inwardly finally realizing what I have felt for Natsume was more than a mere friendship.

I guess Natsume realized that before I did, but that doesn't matter anymore since all that matters right now is that I kissed Natsume back. An action showing that I love him back. I love him more than what I have thought before.

It was the first day of school now and while I was going to class I thought of my Natsume. I walked happily towards my classroom when I accidentally dropped my book on the floor. I picked it up and a tiny piece of paper fell out.

It was from Natsume and contained words that touch my heart to this day and still make me smile.

"Mikan, I am so mad at myself for waiting to tell you… I love you!" My eyes welled up in tears, and I felt truly happy and at ease with our situation.

I still kept Natsume's note for me, and we continue to share a remarkable friendship and always will. Only these days we also share much more-two beautiful children and the same last name.

* * *

XD 


End file.
